


Spicy ABCs (Ren Amamiya)

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Dirty Alphabet [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NSFW headcanons, Reader-Insert, Spicy ABCs, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, husband/wife, incubus!Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: A is for Aftercare.B is for Body Part.C is for—You get the idea.Want to learn a more spicy version of the alphabet?





	1. Spicy ABCs: A, B, H, I, J, L, M, O, P, S, and Y.

**Author's Note:**

> Ordered by an anonymous customer on Tumblr. Thank you for placing a spicy order. Cheers and enjoy, dear reader. ☕

_**A = Aftercare** _

  * Ren is very attentive to you after sex. You name it, he will drop whatever he’s doing to cater to your needs.
  * You feel a bit sore? Ren will give you a thorough massage; he will make sure to leave no area of your body untouched. He has the skills to be certain that no pains, no aches will not go smoothed over.
  * You want to wash up, but you feel like you can’t move? Ren will carry you—bridal style—to the bathroom, setting you down in the tub and turning on the taps. He will adjust the water’s temperature to your liking, but slightly adjusting it to be on the warm side. The better to soothe your tender muscles, after all. Bonus points if you ask him to join you in the bath. He’ll be hesitant at first; the bath was drawn for you, not for him.
  * However... After a few moments of silent contemplation, he’ll breathe a quiet “fine” before slowly sliding himself into the bath water, unconsciously breathing a soft sigh of relief as his body relaxes almost immediately.
  * Should you decide to break out into a fit of giggles at the visage of pure calm settling over Ren’s face... You will be silenced with not only a surprise splash of water, but also Ren pressing his lips to yours.



_**B = Body Part** _

  * Your favourite part of Ren is his mouth. He may not agree, but you think that Ren is very handsome when he smiles; when he honestly, truly smiles a small grin that shows a hint of his pearly whites.
  * And not only do you think that Ren is beautiful when he smiles, but he can also do so many things with his lips. Kiss you. Whisper soft coos of affection in your ears. Hiss poetic filth in his native language—the language of demons—should he get really riled up. Suck on your weak spots, something that he _really_ loves doing; he knows all of them, and he does enjoy discovering a weak point he overlooked. Watch as love bites bloom to life across your skin as he gently, oh so gently nips on the skin.
  * His all-time favourite thing to do is watch you as you watch him going down on you. Ren’s favourite part of you are your eyes. He loves watching as your eyes shift in varying degrees of bright and dark, depending on your mood. He loves watching as your irises turn from a bright (e/c) to a dark hue, watching as he has the desired effect on you, but... More than anything, above all else... What Ren loves most about your eyes is how you are as he looks you fully in the face, telling you that he loves you with every burning fibre of his body.



_**H = Hair** _

  * The curtains most certainly do match the drapes with RenRen.
  * However... One key difference about the hair on Ren’s head and the hair down there is that his pelvic hairs are far more easier to tame, or to Ren they are. Ren makes sure to clean himself very, very thoroughly each day, and washes his hair every other day.



_**I = Intimacy** _

  * Surprisingly, Ren is very different behind closed doors than he is out in public with you. The difference between his public persona and his private persona is what he views as being acceptable displays of affections.
  * Out in public holding hands is fine. Kisses to the cheek is fine. Ren draping an arm around your waist is fine. Anything other than that, however, is a no-go zone for Ren Amamiya.
  * Any feelings of dismay you’re feeling are quite literally kissed away the moment you and Ren are back home. The only forewarning you’ll get is the frizzy-haired demon speaking your name, and you’ll suddenly find yourself pressed to the closest hard surface, i.e., the wall or the door.
  * Ren will kiss away your worries, promising to make it up to you however he can.
  * A candlelit dinner? Ren will do that.
  * A platter of strawberries coated in white and milk chocolate? Ren will surprise you with it for dessert.
  * However... The best part of the evening is when he carries you up the stairs and into the bedroom, promising a night you’ll never forget.



**_J = Jack Off_ **

  * Ren Amamiya is a demon who values his privacy, and prioritizes it above almost everything else. His first priority will always be you.
  * Unlike a certain someone he knows, Ren will be able to hold out until he’s home before becoming reacquainted with one—or both—of his hands.
  * However... If he can’t hold out until after work, he’ll forgo to excuse himself to the bathroom.
  * Fortune smiles upon him because he would keep a picture of you on his phone, or several pictures. It doesn’t have to be a sexy picture. All he sees is you, and that’s all that matters to him.
  * You’re the most beautiful human he’s ever laid eyes on, so it’s relatively easy for him to get a boner. It isn’t uncommon for Ren to clue up his business in under 10 minutes.



_**L = Location** _

  * Ren’s favourite location to do _the do_ with you is the kitchen.
  * You could be doing something as mundane as looking through bills, preparing dinner, or doing some last-minute things for work.
  * Your name.
  * That’s the only verbal forewarning you get from him.
  * Some non-verbal cues include Ren’s glasses glinting as they’re removed, and lukewarm onyx irises being lost to a hue of marigold as he bares a toothy smirk.
  * That, and you’ll surely notice the hard surface of the countertop pressing into your back as you’re backed into it.
  * And you will certainly notice a pair of lips descending upon you, laying claim to your mouth.



**_M = Motivation_  
**

  * As with any demon and like humans, Ren _does_ feel the sting of jealousy. He does feel it injecting its bitter poison into him, feeling passion’s cruel counterpart circulating throughout his nervous system.
  * You being doted on (or god forbid, _flirting with_ ) men who aren’t him rubs him the wrong way.
  * Couldn’t the men see that you’re with him?
  * Couldn’t they see that you’re quite clearly taken?
  * Could they _not_ see that you’re happy with him?
  * However...
  * Should you intentionally play along to the man’s whims...
  * Ren will punish you appropriately once you are both home.



**_O = Oral_ **

  * If there’s one thing Ren can appreciate, it’s putting his mouth to good use.
  * He doesn’t mind “receiving,” but he is certainly more of a “giving” partner.
  * There’s just something about the way you look, eyes focused on him as he slowly, carefully works you up in what can only be described as “blissful torture.”
  * Ren is thorough, but prefers to take his time.
  * He takes care to kiss and touch every area of you, mapping out each bump, every unique curve.
  * But what he loves, absolutely _loves_ doing is watching you watch him kiss, nip, and lick his way to that dripping prize between your legs.
  * Loves to mark the inside of your thighs with love-bites before returning to eating you out.



**_P = Pace_ **

  * Ren’s pace is possibly the slowest, and the most sensual out of all three incubi. With Akira and Arsène using it on their lovers as a form of punishment, it’s actually Ren’s go-to pace.
  * Not to say that he _wouldn’t_ use it as a form of punishment on _you_. ~~Because he would.~~
  * If he  _really_ got into it, his pace  _might_ quicken out of nowhere.
  * Or if you tested him enough, gently pushing him to fuck you harder.



**Q _= Quickie_**

  * Ren dislikes quickies.
  * ~~Now that that’s out of the way...~~
  * Ren prefers proper love-making compared to a quick screw, whether there’s clothes involved or not.
  * Might agree to a quickie once in a blue moon, and that’s a _big_ “might.”



**_R = Risk_ **

  * Surprisingly, _yes_. Ren is very open-minded when it comes to experimentation, to trying out something new.
  * All you have to say are the magic words.
  * “RenRen, I was thinking... Or rather... A magazine I was reading got me thinking...”
  * You will surely get an instantaneous “yes” from your devilish sweetheart.
  * As for taking risks...
  * Again, _abso-freaking-lutely!_
  * It would surprise anybody but you to discover that, yes, Ren _does_ enjoy a bit of risk-taking now and then.
  * For example...
  * In the kitchen, during a heated makeout on the countertop...
  * Ren wouldn’t be above getting you to be as loud as possible. He just _adores_ how you love, blushing brightly, staring at him with those glassy eyes, mouth curved to a perfect _o_ -shape as you chant his name over and over again.
  * Bonus points if it’s summer and the windows are open, to let in a nonexistent breeze.



**_S = Stamina_ **

  * ~~This one’s fairly obvious, but regardless...~~
  * Ren’s stamina far outlasts the endurance of the average human male.
  * He _is_ a demon, after all, so one of the perks that comes from being a denizen of Hell is that one doesn’t require rest nowhere near as often as their human mate does.
  * Ren can go for _hours_ making love to you, but he will always prioritize your needs over his own.
  * Will sometimes ask you if you’re feeling up to another round when you’re both relaxing.



**_Y = Yearning_ **

  * Out of the three incubi, Ren’s sex drive is the lowest.
  * That isn’t to say that he _doesn’t_ enjoy being with you in such intimate moments; he absolutely does cherish to kiss you, hold you, and make love to you.
  * However, as enjoyable as sex is for him, he leans more towards simply enjoying your company.
  * His all-time favourite thing to do with you that is non-sexual is to simply cuddle with you, either on the bed or on the couch.
  * But...
  * Ren takes a while to get _wound up_ , and yet when he does...
  * _Watch out_.
  * He will be very, _very_ much like a predator to its prey.




	2. Spicy ABCs: C, D, E, G, and J.

_**C = Cum**  
_

  * This sweetheart is very much into the art of giving, preferring to pleasure you than having himself being pleasured.
  * He could service you all day, every day between your legs, and never get tired of tasting that lovely liquid that hits his tongue and smears across his mouth.
  * If he had to decide between unloading himself on you or inside you, it would definitely be inside of you.
  * First reason: He will never, ever admit it, but he loves to reduce the inside of your thighs, your twitching pussy to a literal creampie. He loves seeing that you’re a complete mess, and all because of him.
  * Second: No risk of pregnancy. Not that he doesn’t want children, no. He does, but not right now. Perhaps in the future, when he feels that he’s ready to go the extra mile for you, shall we say?
  * Finally: You always look beautiful when Ren finishes inside you, him watching as you unravel beneath him, or in his lap; it’s as simple as that. Ren will not be able to take his marigold or crimson irises away from your sweating, panting form. He will eye your blushing cheeks and glassy eyes before slowly, oh so slowly, his gaze will zero in on the literal mess between your legs.
  * Oh, but don’t think that he’s through with you just yet. Because he isn’t. Not by a long shot.
  * This incubus is such a thirsty beast for your tangy nectar, and he isn’t above swiping a finger into your leaking slit, gathering a helping of cum (yours, his, or a mixture; he doesn’t give a shit) and popping the wet finger into his mouth.
  * You’ll be too busy catching your breath to notice that your legs are being spread apart–until you feel Ren’s mouth closing in on the fluids dripping from your sex, that is.



__**D = Dirty Secret** _ _

  * Contrary to his outward cool-as-ice appearance, Ren has no problems with taking the initiative when it comes to matters behind closed doors. Not when it concerns you and him.
  * However…
  * That isn’t to say that there’s things that Ren’s been wondering about. Things that he’s curious about, but isn’t sure how to mention it to you to try it out.
  * For example…
  * As much as he enjoys taking the first step and being in control, he’d be lying if he claimed that he’s never thought or fantasized about you being in control for a change.
  * He’s always wondered how wonderful the night would be if you ordered him to address you as “mistress,” no ifs, ands, or buts tolerated.



__**E = Experience** _ _

  * ~~No, the Mun isn’t smiling stupidly at this! What are you talking about?~~
  * ~~Seriously, I think my brain flat lined for a bit for this one! Thanks, anon!~~
  * Experienced. Very, very experienced in the matters of sex, foreplay, and what-have-you.
  * He’s been playing this naughty game long, long before you were born, dear reader!
  * To say he’s not someone you can surprise or catch off-guard easily is an understatement; you name it, chances are he’s seen it or done it. _  
_



__**G = Goofy** _ _

  * Not at all. Ren Amamiya is very serious when it comes to foreplay or intercourse; he will legit deadpan or point a blank stare on you, if you laugh or smile at an inappropriate time.
  * That, or you will be silenced with lips, teeth, tongue and his skilled hands.
  * Goofiness is acceptable after the nasty playtime is over, not before or during such intimate moments alone.
  * However, having said that…
  * Ren will smile softly as you’re resting, perhaps even chuckle if what you say or do amuses hi _m._



__**J = Jack Off** _  
_

  * ~~First: I’ve come across a few headcanons where Ren prefers to jack off anywhere he can, but… That’s not my version of Ren, so… Ahem!~~
  * He will not get himself off anywhere in public, no matter how much his dick’s straining to shoot its load.
  * To Ren Amamiya, he may as well be ~~back in~~ the Seventh Circle of Hell because, honestly, there’s nothing more annoying than the sensation of an aching cock pressing against the suffocating confines of his pants.
  * However, he’s able to breathe in relative peace once he’s home, out of view of the two-faced, judgmental eyes of the general public.
  * He’s quick to disrobe if it’s summer, shrugging himself out of his shirt and jeans, flopping down onto the bed, nude except for his underwear.
  * Long point short: Ren will pleasure himself to a picture of you, whether it’s on his phone or not.
  * It doesn’t even have to be a sexy picture. All he sees is you, and to him, you’re beautiful. No matter what state of (un)dress you’re in.




End file.
